Kagome's Not So Ideal Man
by breenieweenie
Summary: ONESHOT. That stupid magazine was the beginning of all her problems.. Mini Lemon. KagSess


This has been sitting on my computer for months catching dust and all that bit. I was blocked on how to end it, but I did the best I could.. hope you all enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. If I did,** Sesshoumaru and Kagome would totally be doing it**.. everywhere. And all would be right with the world. ;D

**Rating:**This fan fiction is rated **M** cause I'm a **total pervert **and love **smut** (although this is more of a mini-lemon).

* * *

_Kagome's Not So Ideal Man_

* * *

_'He's cute. That's all_.' Kagome told herself _again_. She stared at the open algebra book in front of her and tried to make sense of the figures. _'If X times 13xy 127 then what is the value of... I bet he has a fantastic ass_.' Kagome immediately slammed her book shut and blushed crimson. Even though she didn't say the words aloud, she had the distinct feeling he knew what she was thinking.

She cautiously glanced up to find his golden eyes locked on her. Kagome bit her lip and looked away. _'Take a breath Kags.. he has no idea what you are thinking.'_

Kagome rummaged through her big yellow back pack and pulled out the magazine she was looking for. Kagome rolled her eyes at the cover of 'Cosmo Girl' and glared at it. That stupid magazine was the beginning of all her problems.

The whole ordeal started three months ago when Lord Sesshoumaru decided to join the shard hunting group. After Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha combined their forces over the sword Sounga, they both thought it would be best if their groups traveled together until the defeat of Naraku. It quickly became clear that Sesshoumaru was the alpha male and the leader of the pack. Although Inuyasha wasn't too happy about this development, he handled it well and took orders from Sesshoumaru without too much complaining.

Things ran smoothly between the two groups. Jaken was annoying as ever when catering to his lord, but Kagome was surprised to find out that we was able to hold intelligent conversations and was very good at checkers. Rin and Shippo became the best of friends and both decided it was there job to sleep with Kagome and keep her safe at night. Ah-Un was a surprisingly sweet creature and very protective of the two little ones. The biggest shock came as Kagome found the stoic demon lord himself..well, HOT.

He was nothing more than occasional eye candy. She would take peeks at him through out the day when she figured he wasn't looking, or at least no one else was, and satisfy herself knowing he was still as gorgeous as he was the day before. But all of that changed when she decided to bring back an issue of 'Cosmo Girl' that Eri let her borrow, with a quiz promising to find Kagome's ideal man.

So later that week, Sango and Kagome sat in a hot spring, Ah-Un nearby as watch dog. Sango's results were that of a man of strong character, a great sense of humor, and although somewhat of a flirt, he was very devoted to those he loved. Kagome had no doubt that it meant Miroku, but Sango refused to hear of it. Kagome's results were less obvious: A man that was quiet yet dangerous; mysterious, intelligent, and undeniably sexy. Nothing would have seemed out of ordinary on that result until Sango commented..

"Kind of sounds like Lord Sesshoumaru."

Ever since that night Kagome could not look at Sesshoumaru without thinking of him as her ideal man and then secretly pinching herself for even thinking something so stupid.

Kagome glanced up and found his eyes still on her, their fiery amber depths seeing through her and into her soul. She looked away again and coughed into her hand, trying to cover up her blush. _'Think Kagome. Lord Sesshoumaru isn't the only fish in the sea... or demon in feudal japan..' _She chuckled at her own thoughts and glanced at the other members of the campfire group... seemingly oblivious to her internal struggle.

_'Well_,' She thought eyeing Miroku, who was edging closer to Sango, _'He is very handsome.. especially with those earrings, but Sango would kill me if I flirted with him and plus.. he's a pervert._' Kagome's eyes casually drifted over the hanyou who was currently arguing with Shippou over the last pocky, _'He's so strong and brave, undeniably gorgeous with his boyish good looks and those dimples_,' Kagome sighed dreamily as she continued to stare at the hanyou, '_Unfortunately, he is not so smooth with words and has that whole 'must go to hell with dead chick that keeps trying to kill me and my friends' complex. Not to mention, I'm totally getting sick of the fact that I'm never good enough and I'll never compare to her in his eyes. That gets old fast.'_

Kagome blew her bangs out of her face and closed her eyes._ 'I wonder what Kouga is doing_.' Kagome let a goofy smile come to her face at the thought of the handsome, hard-headed wolf prince. _'His hair is amazing and those eyes.. Kami, bright blue eyes. I bet we would have beautiful children..' _Kagome almost slapped herself at her stupid thoughts, _'Yes, beautiful children indeed, but they would be even more beautiful with Ayame as their mother. Hmmph, another one that already has a woman involved. And living in a cave? No thank you, there is no way that would work. Just thinking about it is giving me the creeps.'_

Kagome glanced up to the lord of the western lands and was instantly trapped in his molten gaze. His eyes were so captivating and they held an emotion of promise.. promise of what? She wasn't sure. A snap of a twig broke her out of his golden enchantment and then...

All hell broke loose.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OSUWARI!!!!!!!!!!"

"You stupid bitch! What the fuck? You know what I said was true!"

"First off, I'll show you how much of a bitch I can really be if you don't start showing me more respect! I'm not some stupid little girl with a bad case of hero worship anymore and I'm really getting tired of your mouth. Second, How could you say that? I was not throwing myself at Kouga!" Which was completely untrue. After the twig snapped and a brief tornado, Kouga appeared and started spouting all his normal lines of Kagome being his woman. Kagome, though she did repeatedly tell him that she wasn't his woman, did little to stop him and his romancing ways. _'He is really cute and I could use the male attention.'_

Kagome tuned out Inuyasha's ranting and glanced at her other traveling companions. They were all seated under the shade of a tree watching with interest, except for Shippou and Rin who were picking flowers.. and Sesshoumaru who disappeared with Kouga by the throat after he made a comment about Kagome being his mate. Kagome was going to ponder that little incident in more detail when a word caught her attention.

"WHORE? Did you just call me a whore?" Kagome could feel her blood boil at Inuyasha's insinuation.

"Well if your acting like one.." Inuyasha let his words trail off, arrogant smirk firmly planted on his face.

Kagome realized that if she were a demon, her eyes would be blazing red right now. She marched towards Inuyasha with her fists clenched, inwardly smiling at how quickly that stupid smirk left his face. She jabbed her pointer finger in his chest causing him to involuntarily back up.

"YOU JERK! If you used your stupid nose you would smell that I'm still a VIRGIN! Meaning I've never been touched! But of course you would never do something like that. All you ever do is assume. Well you know what?! I DON'T CARE ANYMORE!!! Infact, I'm gonna leave right now and the first male I come across, human or demon, is gonna be able to have their way with me. Maybe it will be Kouga, or, hell, even Naraku. Or even better.. how about the almighty Lord Sesshoumaru?! Wouldn't that just be fabulous... me losing my 'oh so precious' virginity to your big, bad brother!"

Everyone stared at Kagome in shock as she quickly gathered up her bag and began trudging away from camp. She gave one last look over her shoulder, glad Inuyasha was still in a stupor. "OSUWARI!"

Kagome quickly disappeared from the group grumbling about stupid idiot dog hanyous while everyone remained quiet. Breaking the silence, Miroku stood up and began to stretch.

"I think I need to go for a short walk and work on my meditation." He said while casually glancing in the direction Kagome went. Almost immediately he hit the ground and felt an immense pain on his head. He glanced up at Sango, who had her fists clenched.

"Don't even think about it Houshi.."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_'I can't believe he called me a whore! ME, a WHORE?! That's laughable.The most action I've had was that one measly kiss from Inu-baka two years ago. I can't believe that jerk. If anyone's a whore it's him - always running off to that damn Kikyo.' _Kagome continued to rant in her head as she stormed along through the trees less than quiet. She was so oblivious to her surroundings that she failed to notice the stoic demon lord until she literally walked into him.

Kagome glared up at the solid wall of pure muscle from her prone position on the hard forest floor. "Geeze, Sesshoumaru.. give a little warning next time, yeah?"

"Miko, If all this Sesshoumaru had to do to get you in that position was block your path, it may be beneficial for this Sesshoumaru to do it more often."

His deep, husky voice caused Kagome to snap her eyes to his, only to realize that his molten gaze was openly traveling over her body. She looked down at herself and instantly blushed, realizing the position she was in. When she landed on her bottom she had braced her hands behind herself to help break the fall, causing her back to arch and her chest to be pushed out enticingly. Her legs were parted and bent at the knee which hiked her already short skirt up around her waist, giving the stoic demon lord a clear view of her little white panties.

Kagome glanced back up at Sesshoumaru only to inhale sharply. His eyes were beginning to turn a light shade of pink while he stared intently between her parted thighs. Kagome couldn't believe that he would openly stare at her.. _parts_ like that. His gaze was burning into her and she felt like Naraku could walk up behind him right now and he probably wouldn't notice.

_'Is he.. Is he trying to memorize it or something? This is getting kinda weird.' _Kagome continued to stare at his, dare she say, hungry gaze and tried not to think too much into it. The way he seemed to be entranced by her was kind of arousing.. in a weird _I-shouldn't-be-feeling-this-about-him-because-he-is-probably-only-thinking-of-ways-to-kill-me-and-not-really-thinking-about-ways-to-have-hot-passionate-sex-with-me_ sort of way.

_'I wonder what he would do if I did this..' _Kagome bit her lip then spread her legs wider apart. It only took a moment for Kagome to be knocked onto her back with a naked demon lord on top of her '_Naked?! When did he get naked?!' _Kagome tried to shift away, but was stopped by a clawed hand easily slicing through her shirt and bra. Kagome felt her nipples harden as Sesshoumaru stared down at her naked chest and stomach.

"Um.. Sesshoumaru.. I don't think that you should.." Kagome's words were quickly cut off when she felt a warm, wet mouth latch onto a pert nipple. Her back arched involuntarily, pushing more of her breast into his hot, demanding mouth. She moaned loudly as his teeth grazed her already painfully hardened nipple. Kagome's fingers quickly found themselves wrapped in Sesshoumaru's silky hair, holding his mouth to her breast.

Kagome layed back and enjoyed the attention he lavished onto her chest. Her eyes closed as he continued his assault down her stomach to her hips where he quickly removed her skirt and panties. Sesshoumaru sat back on his haunches as Kagome lay completely exposed before him. She slowly opened her eyes and watched as he drank in her body, his eyes lingering on her glistening sex. She could feel the moisture coating her thighs and nervously bit her lip as doubtful thoughts invaded her mind.

_'Why is he staring at me like that?'_

_'Does he not find my body attractive?'_

_'OMG.. He's probably going to kill me..'_

_'He's not going to kill me. He wouldn't get me all hot and bothered just to slaughter me, he's not that cruel.'_

_'Is he doing this to get back at Inuyasha?'_

_'Don't be stupid Kagome.. of course he is! He's never shown any interest in you at all.'_

_'I need to stop thinking bad thoughts.. just enjoy this while it lasts.'_

Kagome closed her eyes again and resigned herself to her fate of fantastic sex at the hands of a cold-hearted, jerk of a demon lord and tried not to think of the consequences. When she felt his warm tongue trail up her inner thigh.. she stopped thinking all together. She instantly felt herself become wetter, knowing that his mouth was just a breath away from her already dripping pussy.

Her fingers found the silky strands of his hair and slowly brought his face closer to her center. He gave a slow, languid lick from her moist entrance to her protruding clit where he let his tongue swirl around it for a few moments. Kagome felt her whole body shudder at the unexpected feeling of pleasure.

"By the gods woman, you taste delicious." Then he buried his face into her sticky, wet folds. He lapped at her body like a starving man, bringing her closer to the brink of ecstasy with every thrust of his tongue, every nip of his fangs. Her body was pulled so tight with tension of unfulfilled bliss that when he final thrust two long, elegant fingers inside her all he had to do was utter one single, solitary word.

"Come."

And she did.

It seemed as if her world shattered at the intensity of her orgasm. Her eyes shut, her breath erratic, all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and bottle this feeling so she could keep it forever. It was better than anything she had ever imagined. All the tension slowly melted out of her body, leaving her limp and feeling quite boneless.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes to see Sesshoumaru staring down at her, softly running his fingers over the smooth skin of her stomach. His eyes were so warm and intense that she was actually scared for a moment. It was odd seeing anything in his eyes other than cold indifference.

"Kagome.." His voice was so sensual and it had to be a sin the way her named rolled off his tongue, as if he was savoring it. He leaned down towards her, his lips a mere breath away from hers. Their mouths were so very close and Kagome could feel the anticipation building up inside her at the chance to finally kiss him. She almost laughed to herself as she realized that, although they had done very intimate things, they hadn't actually kissed.

BAM!

Kagome jerked up and looked around. Everyone was staring at her with odd looks on their faces. She glanced down and realized that the loud sound was her algebra book falling off her lap and onto the forest floor. _'I must have fallen asleep while studying_.' She glanced at the concerned faces of her friends, absently noticing that Inuyasha was missing. _'Probably ran off to be with Kikyo, stupid dog calling me a whore.. wait, that didn't happen.' _

"Were you having a nightmare Kagome-sama? You were moan- er... whimpering." Miroku's voice broke through her thoughts on the missing hanyou and how, although it was a day dream, their little insult exchange still seemed rather real and she was angry at him.

"Oh," Kagome brushed a stray hair behind her ear, "I'm fine... too much studying. Stress... testing." She finished lamely. Shippou bounced over to her and jumped into her lap and then started sniffing around her stomach, trying to move lower. Kagome immediately blushed and tried to push the little fox demon off of her, she honestly didn't think her face could turn more red until -

"Kagome, why do you smell funny?"

Before she could respond, Rin came to her rescue, "Kagome-chan does not smell funny! I think she smells beautiful! Don't you agree Sesshoumaru-sama?"

Kagome's face immediately became pale and she didn't want to look at the stoic demon lord, but she knew that he could smell _her_ very clearly. He knew exactly what kind of _nightmare_ she was having. She carefully schooled her features and braved a look at him. His eyes were erotically warm, twinkling with promises of pure, unadulterated passion.

"I agree Rin," Kagome almost died from shock at the sensuous smirk that slowly spread over his God-like features, "She smells absolutely _delicious_."

..END..

* * *

Thanks so much for reading! Please review... 


End file.
